Powerful Is Powerful
by Spotty178
Summary: Two years ago the world was in trouble, as it was about to end for good. This time instead of saving the world, one ghost must learn new powers. Team of with another 'ghost' who could be a friend or foe. To make matters worse the 'ghost' knows his future. What will happen if they team up?
1. Anniversary

**Hey fans, i'm sorry I havn't uploaded in awhile but I hope you like this story. This one is going to be GREAT with the new 'ghost' coming into it. And this story also is mentioned in the bigger one hopefully will be uploaded after this one is finished (been working on it for over 2 months now!) Anyway enjoy this story and I will have the next chapter uploaded in less then a week. Enjoy and review thanks**

**Spotty178**

**P.S. Like the book name I threw in?**

* * *

**Danny Phantom in**

'**Powerful is Powerful'**

**Chapter 1 'Anniversary '**

"Sam, do I have to get up yet?" asked Danny sleepily.

"Yes you have to go to school! You are in your last year Danny, and you are the town hero! You can't sleep on the job!" replied Sam while throwing his clothes at him.

Danny got out of bed and stretched. Sam turned away and walked out of the bedroom and downstairs while he was getting dressed. Once Danny was dressed he caught up with Sam down stairs while eating some breakfast.

"If I am the town hero why must I still go to school" asked Danny taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Because if you don't go to school you won't be intelligent enough to beat Skulker" replied Sam rolling her eyes.

"Seems legit, but I can always beat the box ghost without school" said Danny laughing.

Sam just rolled her eyes again. "Well Mr I can beat anything, better hurry up and get to school before Lancer gives you a detention. You still are a student and he can do that. Oh and don't forgot that you are giving a speech with Tucker at 11 in the town hall".

"Shoot! I forgot about the speech, it is to mark the two year anniversary of the ghosts saving the world. That means I gotta go to the Ghost Zone and say thanks for the help two years ago"

Sam picked up her school bag while Danny finished eating breakfast. They walked out of Fenton Works and off to Casper High. They arrived at school 5 minutes before the bell giving Danny enough time to write a quick speech to give at 11.

At school Danny received a detention from Mr Lancer for not doing the assignment that had been destroyed by Skulker (according to Mr Lancer that was the seventh time that month he had used that excuses).

"Come on sir, that can't be the seventh time I used that excuses" pleaded Danny to Mr Lancer.

"Danny, I have kept track this is the seventh time you have said that in this month" replied Lancer shaking his head.

"Um sorry to interrupt sir but Danny and I have to leave at 10 to go to the town hall to deliver the speech" said Sam smiling.

"What speech is that Sam?" asked Lancer.

"That would be the speech about us living sir. Don't you remember that two years ago the world was in panic over the world was going to end?" replied Sam grinning at Danny.

"The Hunger Games! How did I forget about that, I understand why you didn't do the homework Danny, and that also explains why Tucker rang up earlier saying that he couldn't come to school because of the event. If you to want to you can knock of school now and get ready for the speech" answered Lancer.

"Really are you sure sir?" replied Sam winking at Danny.

"Yes I am, go now. I think I might make all classes watch it, cause it is such a sad and happy advent. If it didn't happen we would never of known you were a ghost Danny" said Lancer smiling.

"Halfa you mean sir" replied Danny putting his bag back on his back.

Lancer patted Danny on the back. "Yes a halfa I mean. Well I'll be watching the three of you on tv later today. Enjoy doing your speech"

"Thanks sir we will!" replied Sam as she grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him out of school back to Fenton Works.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Sam I don't like this tux, I really don't like this TUX!" yelled Danny as he tried to escape Sam's grip.

Sam glared at him, "Thankfully I just have to throw a dress on and I'm ready. Unlike you who needs to be looking your best. Your speech is going worldwide Danny, you have to look your best".

Danny just looked at Sam. "Sam I don't want to do this. This was the day I got my ghost powers back after I got rid of them".

Sam just let go of Danny's tie and turned away from Danny. "You don't know how painful that day was for me too! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" shouted Sam as she tried not to cry.

Danny just stood there dumb foundered. "Sam, I'm sorry. I thought I died as well that day too because I was in so much pain but I survived. And I saved the world too".

Sam turned around red eyed. "Yeah I know but I was worried about you, so was Jazz and Tucker"

Danny sighed and used the cuff of his white shirt, and wiped Sam's face. "It's ok Sam. Everything is fine now"

Sam looked up, "Danny your shirt, it's ruined because of my makeup" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it I have a better idea on what to wear"

"But Danny last year you wore a black tux and Tucker wore a white tux. What can you wear now?" asked Sam as she wiped her face.

Danny just smirked, "This idea will be the year to remember. And this means that I really am not going to have to change when I go to the Ghost Zone to make the speech to the ghosts".

"What is it then?"

"Not going to show you until we get you ready" said Danny walking to his closet to get Sam's dress.

Sam just stood there looking at Danny who was getting her clothes ready and was trying to figure out what he was going to wear. Meanwhile Tucker was getting everything ready for the speech that was going to go worldwide.


	2. Speech Time

**Hey Fans here is the next chapter. One thing is this chapter is very long and GOD it was hard to write. Only because of the speech you will read. I took me forever to write and I lost count of how many times I watched certain scenes of Phantom Planet over and over again so I could get it just right, lol. Also keep a eye out for our new character! She is spotted for the first time in this chapter! Who was it? Anyway I'll let you get on reading! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

**Chapter 2 'Speech Time'**

At town hall Tucker was yelling at the TV Crew who wanted to put the camera hanging off the roof, and Tucker wanted it on the floor on a stand.

"If we put it off the roof we will be able to see so much" said the TV reporter.

"But if we put it on a stand, we will be able to see Danny Phantom floating off the ground as he makes his speech which will make the world go crazy!" shouted Tucker who was losing his cool.

The TV reporter was shocked that the Mayor of Amity Park was yelling at her. "Yes sir will do that right away" she said running away from Tucker to get everything arranged the way he wanted.

Danny and Sam strolled into the town hall arm in arm. The TV reporter ran straight through Danny because she didn't see him and he lucky went intangible just in time so he wouldn't get knocked down.

"You stupid REPORTER! First she wants to hang the camera off the roof, and then she tries to knock over the star of the speech!" said Tucker angrily to himself.

Danny just raised his eye brow, "Dude calm down, she didn't run into me, she went right through me".

"I'm too stressed sorry Dan. I'm just freaking out"

"Tucker, I know you are freaking out but don't you call me Dan! I get the feeling that I've turned evil when I get called that name" snapped Danny.

"Sorry dude. I didn't mean it. I am just freaking out, and you are not evil" said Tucker.

Danny patted Tucker on the back. "It's alright dude, you should have seen Sam earlier over panicking what I am wearing".

Tucker looked Danny up at down. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Danny was wearing his white tux with black eye shadow all over his cuffs. He had put more black eye shadow on his cuffs so cover up were Sam's eye shadow had be.

"I like it, and I am not going to be wearing it all through my bloody speech though. I hate wearing a tux" said Danny as Sam fixed his collar of the tux up.

Tucker raised his eye brow, "I hope you are not going to strip or anything. I don't need to be mentally scared for life".

Sam cracked up laughing as Danny just shook his head. "Dude why the hell would you be, scared for life? I would the one being mauled by fans!"

Sam just cracked up laughing even more! "You... Two are... So... FUNNY!" she got out through all the laughing.

"Speaking of the speech we have ten minutes before everyone comes in to be seated. Is you speech all ready?" asked Tucker.

Danny had Sam leaning on him because she just could not stop laughing. "Um yeah, it's in my pocket" replied Danny." Sam you need to stop laughing and get ready for my speech to the WORLD!"

Sam looked at Danny trying very hard not to laugh. "Ok, stripper" she got out before she cracked up laughing again.

Tucker just rolled his eyes and turned around. "HEY! I NEED A GLASS OF WATER OVER HERE!" he shouted in the direction of were a girl with long flowing black hair was standing.

The girl turned around and walked over holding a glass of water. "If you want a glass of water Tucker. You can ask nicely" she said coldly. This girl here needs it more then you do" she finished as she handed the glass of water to Sam, who had just developed a case of the hiccups.

"I hired you to be nice. In the interview you were nicer then this" replied Tucker as the girl had started to walk off.

The girl just rolled her eyes and sighed. "If only you acted nice now as when you do later with someone else" she said as she walked off out of sight.

"I still don't know why I hired her to be my assistant. I am always nice to her besides now because I didn't know anyone was around besides us" said Tucker to Sam who had stopped hiccupping.

All through the argument Danny had been basically star stuck by the girl. She had half a tattoo showing of what looked like a medal which looked strangely familiar. She also has the exactly the same colour eyes Danny had when he turned into his Ghost Form.

All of a sudden Danny was drawn out of his trance. People had started to walk into town hall because in 5 minutes Danny was about to give his speech to the whole world.

"Come one guys lets go" said Danny as he grabbed Sam and Tucker. He turned invisible and ran back stage to await his time for his speech.

**5 Minutes Later**

Danny was pacing up and down back stage. "I can do this, I am half ghost. I can't do this" said Danny to himself. "Sam I can't do this".

Sam just looked at Danny right in the face. "Danny I'm sorry but..."

"But what?" asked Danny, "I just don't think..." was all he got out before Sam slapped him across the face.

"That is what the sorry was for. Now you can do it and to answer your next question there is no mark on your face either" replied Sam smiling as she handed Danny his speech. "Go get him ghosty!"

Danny held his breath and walked out onto the stage. Tucker had just finished his speech on how he was grateful they had made him Mayor of Amity Park and how he liked not being dead. Every camera turned onto Danny as he walked to the middle of the stage. The only thought that was going through Danny's head was

"Thanks god it is not going to be like last years speech. It was a 2 second speech and I feel through the stage which everyone thought was on purpose but I accidently did. Oh shit I'm here!"

Danny was standing in the middle of the stage at the podium with ever camera and eyes looking at him

He cleared his throat, and laid the piece of paper on the podium.

"Three years ago, I received ghost powers after an accident with my parents newly constructed ghost portal. I was scared and not even a week later I had my first ghost battle! After many ghost battles a year later, I 'tried' to get rid of my powers the same way I got them. I stupidly enough stepped into the ghost portal and zapped myself with it. It removed the ectoplasm which had fused to my DNA, or at least that is what I had thought at the time. Some time later after the world figured it was in danger and Vlad's 'brilliant' plan to save the world failed. When the planned failed I had an idea on how to save the planet. Jasmine Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley helped me create my plan to make the earth intangible. We entered the ghost zone with the Specter Speeder through a natural portal as mine had been destroyed. Before we got far though we were attacked by ghosts who believed that we were responsible for the earth being destroyed. I sent Jazz, Sam and Tucker to the escape pod and launched it. I continued to lead the ghosts away from them so they could figure a way to get out. Before long I was surrounded by millions of ghosts lead by Skulker. The millions of ghosts shot the ghost move Ghost Ray at the Specter Speeder which was destroyed instantly. The Ghost Ray moves hit me then, meaning the ghost ectoplasm energy mixed with the white strip of my hair which contacted the tiniest bit of ghost DNA I had with me. The ghost ectoplasm energy mixed with the last ghost DNA I had left and gave me..."

Two white rings appeared at Danny's waist. They moved up along his body turning him into his Danny Phantom appearance. The whole crowd started at Danny and started clapping. Once the clapping settled down Danny began to wrap up his speech.

"They gave me back my powers. I was pleased for getting them back but then I wasn't either. There really isn't much more to say now but I saved the world from being destroyed. Oh and I escaped the Ghost Zone by using my Ghostly Wail which I won't use here in case I break the windows. Once I used my wail I rescued Jazz, Sam and Tucker from the Escape Pod and we returned to the Human World. The rest you all know and there is no need for me to say it at all..."

Danny looked up at the crowd who started clapping. They were all amazed at what Danny had told them and that this time by putting on a awesome show for them as well.  
"Thank you and I am very grateful for being alive still and for getting my powers back. With out them I wouldn't have that beautiful girl standing out there!" said Danny to the world as he turned around and walked off stage.

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Danny a huge hug. Tucker would have joined in by he had to continue on stage since he was Mayor.

"That was beautiful. Now onto the ghost zone speech" said Sam as she kissed Danny on the cheek.

Little did Sam know, Danny was quite excited to do the ghost zone speech. It only required him to say a couple of words.


	3. Time Blast

**Hey guys I hope some of you are reading this. Third chapter and still no reviews. I hope I am doing alright with it. Anyway who do you think the new character is and what are her powers? Also I know Clockwork is a little out of character but what is happing you can't blame him! Anyway review thanks**

**Spotty178**

* * *

**Chapter 3 "Time Blast"**

Danny left the town hall with Sam. They flew to Fenton Works since Danny was already in his ghost form. When they arrived Sam ran up to Danny's room to change into some 'normal' clothes. Once Sam was dressed she met Danny down stairs who already had the Ghost Zoom (aka the Spectra Speeder 3) ready for them to go into the ghost zone. Sam jumped into the Ghost Zoom and her and Danny flew off into the Ghost Zone.

Danny drove the Ghost Zoom into the middle of the Ghost Zone. Sam stayed inside the Ghost Zoom while Danny phased through it onto a asteroid that had been placed in the middle of all the ghosts.

Sam watched Danny fly down onto the asteroid to make his speech to all the ghosts.

"I hope it is as good as the one he did for us humans" said Sam to herself as she smiled as Danny was getting ready to start.

Danny was standing slash floating on the asteroid. He cleared his throat and started his speech as one annoying thought was going through his head. "I hope they all don't blast me like they did which gave me back my powers from what I am going to say".

Danny puts his hands by his side, clenched his hand together and started his speech.

"Alright ghosts how are we all? I'll keep this speech short as I think that most of you will want to go back to haunting whatever you were haunting earlier. Two years ago you helped save the world from being destroyed. And yes I know most of you did it because you didn't want to die because if the earth went so did the ghost zone. Anyway if it wasn't for you guys either the earth wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have my ghost powers back. As I must say thanks for giving them back!"

Sam just shook her head. "What the hell is he saying. This isn't the smartest idea Danny" said Sam to herself.

Sam continued listening to Danny's speech which basically said about how the world was safe now besides the ghost's haunting it. She was looking at all the ghost's seeing which ones they battled and ones that must of haunted somewhere else in the world as she had never seen them before.

"Hang on" said Sam to herself. "Clockwork's not here. Where the hell is he?" Sam continued to scan the ghost's but she couldn't find him anywhere. "Better tell Danny when he comes back".

Danny wrapped up his speech to the ghost's by saying that this day is going to be a made a national holiday soon and that means that all ghost's on this day should not cause any trouble otherwise they might have to spend the night in the Fenton Thermos.

Danny left the asteroid and flew over to the Ghost Zoom. He phased through the wall and sat down next to Sam in the driver's seat.

"Before you ask was it a good speech. It was besides Clockwork didn't show" said Sam as Danny looked astonished at her.

"Before we head home Sam, we have to make a quick stop at Clockwork's lair" said Danny as he turned the key to start the Ghost Zoom.

Danny started up the Ghost Zoom, and flew off with Sam to Clockwork's lair. When he arrived Danny flew out of the Ghost Zoom and into Clockwork's lair, while Sam stayed waiting in the Ghost Zoom.

"Danny what a surprise, I was going to come and talk to you later" said Clockwork as Danny entered his lair.

Danny just glared at Clockwork. "Really? Is it to tell me why you weren't at the ghost speech today?" asked Danny.

Clockwork turned away from Danny back to his Time Portal. "I am having problems with my Time Portal. I need your help and someone else's to fix it".

"Before I ask what the hell is wrong with it answer this Clockwork. If you can see the future, past and present why didn't you see that something was going to go wrong with it? And if you did why didn't you prevent it?" asks Danny grinning.

"Well Daniel, as you know I can see the past, present and future but I can see them for everyone" replied Clockwork.

"Your point"

Clockwork turned around and just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I can see everyone's future but not my own. That's why I didn't see Dan escaping straight away. He lives outside the timeline and so do I".

Danny just looked at Clockwork, "what has that got to do with it?"

"That means because it is mine I didn't see it dying. Now Danny, how many things have I helped you with? It is now your turn to repay the favour"

"WHAT! I repaid the favour two years ago when I saved the planet! I don't owe you anything" said Danny turning away.

"Yes you have a point, but if I give you a message about your future will you help me then?"

"Depends on what it is?" said Danny as he turned back around.

"In around one year's time a new ghost will join your team forever" said Clockwork mystically.

Danny had a panicked looked on his face. "What the hell does that mean? Does this mean I am going to be fighting another ghost or is someone going to join my team! What does it mean!" said Danny franticly.

Clockwork just smiled. "I gave you a warning about your future. Now you have to help me with my problem"

Danny glared at Clockwork, "Who am I looking for?"


	4. Shifty, Shift

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages fans! I've been really busy with lots of things and I have had darn writers block again, but with it stopping me to write this story I started working on another one though lol. Anyway short chapter I know but what do you think of it?**

**Spotty178**

* * *

**Chapter 4 "Shifty, Shift"**

Danny was glaring at Clockwork, "Who am I looking for then Clockwork?"

Clockwork smiled a smile of relief. "You are looking for a girl who answers to the name of Shifty. She is somewhere in the Ghost Zone, but make sure you look high and low, cause she can hide herself very well" said Clockwork.

Danny just shrugged. "Girl, answers to 'Shifty', hides very well. Got it" said Danny as he flew out of Clockwork's lair into the Ghost Zone.

"Where was Clockwork then Danny?" asked Sam as Danny got into the Ghost Zoom.

"Oh Clockwork had a problem with his time portal which he is still trying to fix. That's why he wasn't there. This is also why I have to cancel our lunch because I gotta help him fix it" replied Danny as he started driving the Ghost Zoom to the direction of the Fenton Ghost Portal.

Sam looked at Danny. "That's ok, I understand, will do it tomorrow. If Clockwork's time portal I working right, we don't need time being screwed up now do we?" laughed Sam.

"No we don't" smiled Danny as he drove the Ghost Zoom through the Fenton Portal into the Fenton Lab.

Once Danny took Sam home and went back to Fenton Works, and entered the Ghost Zone. He was flying around the Ghost Zone for over ten minutes when he realized that Clockwork didn't describe what the girl looked like. All he said was she answered to the name of Shifty and could hide very easily.

"Shoot how the heck do I find her?" said Danny to himself as he stopped outside the Ghost Library.

Danny entered the Ghost Library and looked around. He barley ever came into the library because the Ghost Writer still never forgave him for destroying his Christmas book all those years ago. Danny walked around the library trying to figure out if there was a book that would help him find this girl called 'Shifty'.

Danny turned the corner at the end of the row of books to look at another row when something caught his eye. Danny had to look twice to see if he was seeing things. Danny seen a girl who looked younger then he did standing against the book shelf admiring her tail.

"_TAIL!"_ thought Danny, as he started walking towards the girl.

The girl looked up at seeing Danny, and turned around and started to run out of the library, her tail disappearing as she ran.

"Hey wait up! I just want to ask you something!" called Danny out to her.

He chased her to the door of the library, where she exited by phasing through the door.

"_That's odd. No ghost can phase through a ghost zone object, only a human can. And that girl wasn't human"_ thought Danny as he opened the door and looked around the ghost zone.

Danny looked around but the only thing he could see was a black cat sleeping on the stairs of the ghost library. "Hello, I haven't seen you around here before" said Danny to the cat who looked up at him and meowed. Danny smiled and sat down next the cat.

"You don't know anyone by the name of 'Shifty' do you? I need to find her and I was going to ask that ghost if she knew of this ghost. But now I have to start all over again" sighed Danny.

The cat meowed again and stood up. The cat had opened its eyes reliving it's ectoplasm green eyes, the same colours Danny's are when he is in his Ghost Form, or when he is angry. The cat tugged at Danny's shoe and took off running, and stopped and looked at Danny. He took it that he should follow the cat so Danny started following the cat to where ever the black cat was taking him.

The cat lead Danny down into a part of the Ghost Zone Danny hadn't been to. It was like a ghostly alleyway, and had a very creepy feel so it. The cat meowed again and step behind a ghost dumpster. All of a sudden someone said something that made Danny jump.

"So Danny, who is looking for me?" said a voice from behind the dumpster that the cat had just stepped behind.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" asked Danny trying to put on a brave voice.

The voice chuckled, "Danny, just answer my question. Who is looking for me?"

"Clockwork"

The voice stopped and let out a hiss, then continues. "Why the hell does he want me for this time!"

The person that stepped out from behind the dumpster was none other than the girl who was Tucker's assistant.


	5. Wild Goose Chase

**Hey Fans sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had so much going on in my life that is just to hard to put in a quick author's note. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story is getting very juicy. Don't forget to review!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

**Chapter 5 "Wild Goose Chase"**

Danny stood dump founded at looking at Tucker's assistant. "You're the mayor's assistant!"

The girl just rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm Tucker's assistant. And I'm a halfa too!" she replied trying not to laugh at the look on Danny's face.

"_Halfa, how the heck is she one? There are 2 halfa's in the world, one is dead and one is very much alive and talking right now"_ thought Danny.

"How does that work" snapped Danny, trying to act brave.

"Slow down there Danny, first we need to sort out some things.

Number 1 what has Clockwork told you about me?

Number 2 why the hell are you looking for me, for Clockwork?"

Danny started blankly at the girl. _"Is she really the person I'm looking for? Is this girl really going to help Clockwork, get the time portal working again, meaning everything is going to be fine? No she broke the portal she isn't going to fix it"_, this same thought continued through Danny's brain as the girl just stared at him. Suddenly the girl started to roll up the sleeve of her jacket.

"Sorry Danny I can't wait around all day, but if I stop time I will have stacks of time to kill" she said smiling as she finished rolling up her sleeve.

On her arm she had what looked like a tattoo of a clock. She pressed her nail into her arm into where it looked like the button to start and stopped time which was pushed out from the clock. The girl flinched when she removed her nail from her arm. Where the tattoo on and off button was, was now pushed into the clock.

"Now Danny, we can talk freely now. Wanna take a walk, we have hours and hours to kill" said the girl as she started walking.

"What did you just do?" asked Danny.

"Think I better explain myself. My name is 'Shifty' and I am a human, ghost and shape shifter. And what I just did was stop time" replied Shifty.

Danny just looked at her blankly. He didn't understand that if she had stopped time, why he wasn't wearing a time medallion like the ones Clockwork had. He also didn't under

"Better explain myself more, but first before I tell you who I am. You better tell me what Clockwork wants with me, and why he sent you" said Shifty as she glared at Danny.

Danny looked Shifty up and down again. _"Hmmm what is she hiding? Can't really hurt to say Clockwork wants her to help fix up his Time Portal. Still think she broke it but Clockwork wants her though"_.

"Clockwork sent me to find you I believe. His Time Portal broke and needs you to help him to fix it, I think" replied Danny.

Where Shifty had been standing stood a dog which was baring its teeth and snarling at Danny. Danny was certainly scared now. He had no idea where the dog had just come from. One minute it had been the girl Shifty standing there the next a snarling dog which looked like it was going to bite him at any minute.

"_That's it!"_ thought Danny as he face palmed himself for what he just thought of. "So this is why the call you 'Shifty' eh? Thought you could scare me with your talent. Now to show you mine!" laughed Danny.

Danny took in a deep breath but not before the dog started to transform back into a human.

The dog looked at Danny. "Ok you got me now" barked the dog.

The dog's tail slowly shrank back into the dog's body. The dog then stood up on its hind legs. Danny stood memorized as the dog changed back into the girl Shifty. Only this time she didn't look like she had before.

Shifty, still was tall, had the same colour eyes as Danny in his ghost form, and had her long black hair. The only thing that had changed about her was she had a scar across her right eye.

"Ok you got me. Now what's this with Clockwork?" asked Shifty in a calm voice.

"I just met you, found out you are a ghost and you can shape shift. Do you except me to not want to know what the hell is with you?" replied Danny.

"Ask away then"

Danny looked at Shifty wondering what to ask first. "Ok first thing Shifty, how are you a shape shifter? Second if you are a ghost why do you look, you know human? Third how the hell are you going to put time back in order for Clockwork? I thought he wanted you because you broke the time portal"

Shifty just looked at Danny. "Ok to answer them all now. First it is a long story why I am a shape shifter but I just am. Second I am only part ghost, just like you. That's why I look human. Third I have no idea what Clockwork wants with me but you have it all wrong about me breaking it. He broke it himself…"

Danny took a deep breath, and thought about doing a Ghostly Wail at her but then thought again. He relaxed and asked "I don't understand this at all. There are too many questions I want to ask you but not enough time too".

Shifty grabbed Danny's arm and smiled at him. "Danny all will be explained now if you want. I have stopped time after all!"


	6. History

**Hey Fans! Here is the next chapter. I hope your enjoying this story and I hope to get some more reviews. Anyway enjoy and this time you are going to learn something that will SHOCK you all! OPPS better not give anything away! Enjoy review, and subscribe!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

**Chapter 6 "History"**

"I will explain everything Danny but you may want to sit down for it. So where do you wish to sit?" asked Shifty.

"I don't know, fly around and find a nice spot then?" he replied.

Shifty let go of his arm. "Yeah I'll have to go into bird morph for that".

Danny puzzled looked at her. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Everything will be explained in time but to make it faster you wouldn't mine flying around holding me would you? Saves me morphing and makes it quicker" said Shifty.

Danny nodded his head and grabbed her. He took off flying and looked around for a spot. He seen an asteroid just floated or just frozen in time there, and went and landed on it with Shifty.

"Ok now that I'm about to sit down. You need to explain everything" said Danny to Shifty her was standing there looking at him.

Shifty just rolled her eyes. "Ok then, well to explain why I have shape shifting powers means I gotta explain how I became a ghost then"

She sat down in front of Danny.

"A few years ago, nope make that 4 years ago I was a normal kid. I would go school, come home from school nothing out of the ordinary. Except my boyfriend at the time forgot to tell me that if he was dumped he would turn me into a ghost"

Danny just looked at her in shock _"What the hell does that mean?"_

"Ok let me backtrack. I had a fight with my boyfriend and dumped him because I didn't love him or anything anymore. He went a little crazy after and well to put it bluntly I ended up dying and he ended up in jail. Now to really explain, only certain people in the world are chosen to become a ghost but I was chosen to become a ghost only because I play a key role in the future. That is why I am Clockwork's assistant"

"HOLLY SHHHH…." started Danny but was cut up as a tail suddenly coving his mouth.

"Yes, I am his assistant to there is no reason to swear alright. Clockwork is looking for me because this is what I was created for. To help fix his portal when it breaks"

Danny blinked at her as the tail came away from his mouth and disappeared. It was a lot to take it, but she still hadn't answered all his questions.

"Ok Shifty, you told me you became a ghost to become Clockwork's assistant but that still doesn't tell me how you are a halfa and have shape shifting powers"

Shifty looked down at the ground. "Ok Danny can I say one thing. Can you stop calling me Shifty please! I get so annoyed at people calling me that name. That isn't my name".

Danny was really puzzled now, "You're a ghost so isn't that your name?"

Shifty rolled her eyes, "Yes I am a ghost but I have only been a ghost one more year then you have. And I still prefer to be called by my proper name Ellen"

Danny felt a pain of guilt run through him. He knew it was hard just to be called by his ghost name, as he had been called all different names but his proper one. "Sorry Ellen" said Danny.

Ellen smiled at him, "It ok Danny, it is just really annoying. No one really understands it, besides you understand it…"

Danny was puzzled now, "What do you mean? I sort of understand but I would need to know a lot more to understand".

Ellen grinned, "Danny, I can travel through time! Your older self was quite good friends with me. His last wish was that he wished that he had gotten to know me when he was young. I'm now completing his wish"

"Huh?" said Danny who was trying to figure out what she meant.

Ellen was deep in thought now muttering about how someone called Trixie would be so pleased at her. Danny was thinking hard about what she has said. Something really didn't add up with what she said, _"Your older self was quite good friends with me." _It didn't make sense with what she said. Danny tried to put it out of his mind. He thought he would figure it out later.

"Ellen, how long have you been a ghost for? And how did you become one?" asked Danny, trying his best not to sound like a sticky beak.

Ellen just sighed. "Your just like your older self, asking the same thing the same way. Like I said I was one of the lucky people to be chosen to become a ghost. The reason I am a halfa is, I didn't want to haunt people like the entire Ghost Zone does. Clockwork made a deal with me that I could stay 1 third human, 1 third ghost and remaining be a shape shifter. But I mainly shape shift because that's how it ended up being, that I have more shape shifting powers".

Danny was feeling really bad now. He had believed that Ellen had ruined the time portal and that's why Clockwork wanted her. When in reality she didn't break it Clockwork himself had and needed a ghost/halfa/shape shifter to fix it.

"Shifty, I mean Ellen. I'm sorry for thinking that you were the one that had broken the time portal. I am really sorry about that. You don't need to say any more if you don't want to. I take it you can time travel like Clockwork can, and that likely explains why you have shape shifting powers. Just I still have to take you to Clockwork though. He said that he needs you to fix the portal"

Ellen looked up at Danny. "Danny I was your best friend in the future, now I'm not and I know I have to earn that trust. I know more about you then you think I do. And no I'm not a stalker I'm a time travel person remember? But I'm not going to Clockwork and you can't force me too!"

"YES I CAN!" shouted Danny my mistake.

"Fine but if you want me to start time again, you better start thinking about how to persuade me to. Oh and no you can't go to Clockwork as he most likely is frozen in time himself" answered Ellen as she transformed into a eagle and flew away from Danny somewhere into the Ghost Zone.


End file.
